


Can't Help Falling In Love

by sodunwithyou



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Can't help falling in love, Dallon is dumb, I Don't Even Know, I had this lying around, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots, M/M, Misunderstandings, romantic performances, so is Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon makes a declaration of love.</p><p>Dallon is an idiot.</p><p>And neither one knows how to make it right, or if there's anything left to fix.</p><p>Dummies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

Brendon was alone with a piano and a broken heart.

He was alone in every way that mattered.

More importantly, he was alone without any hope of getting the one thing he wanted.

Brendon had a real issue with wanting things he couldn’t get, that much had become clear. But when it came to love Brendon had been lucky, people would swoon at his smile and fall in love with his voice. He was romantic when he wanted to be, he could sing songs that would move people to tears.

But he couldn’t fix his heart.

“I can’t make you love me if you don’t.”

 

 

 

_“I love you.” He hadn’t meant to say it, not quite yet._

_“You what?” He watched as the man he loved moved away from him, threw Brendon’s arm off his shoulder._

_“I, I didn’t. Forget I said anything,” Brendon huffed turning away._

_“I’m not gay.”_

_“I know. I didn’t mean to say anything. Just. I want to be alone.”_

_“Bren-“_

_“Don’t fucking Bren me. Just fuck off.” And he had. He left the house silently, without another word or an attempt to make Brendon feel even a little bit better about himself._

Being left alone was the worst thing for Brendon. His impromptu pity performance turned into a rendition of ‘Creep’ and Brendon had never felt more out of place after his stupid love confession.

Dallon had never shown genuine interest in him in that way. Sure, they had the whole ‘stage gay’ thing, but that was all it was to Dallon. And Brendon being Brendon let it turn into something so much more. So much more.

Every second with Dallon meant more to him than he cared to admit. Not that it particularly mattered anymore. Dallon was gone. Brendon opened his big mouth, as usual, and it fucked shit up, as usual.

His phone was buzzing away somewhere, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was too busy caring about a guy who felt nothing for him. And the more he thought about it the more bitter he was becoming, the sadness and heartbreak fading into bitterness and anger.

Fuck Dallon. He had to be blind to not see how he was leading Brendon on, how he was fawning all over that stupidly tall and beautiful man. It wasn’t fair. It never was.

Brendon’s greatest fear was falling for someone who was only with him for the fame and fortune, with Dallon he never had to worry about that. With Dallon it was raw and meaningful. Or so he thought. He hadn’t realised Dallon was such a good actor, he’d thought those sweet smiles and suggestive comments had meant something. He thought that the way they gravitated towards each other had meant something.

He was clearly wrong.

 

 

 

When touring started it was awkward. The tension was palpable and their friendship was more than a little strained.

“I’m adding a song to the set list. Second to last song. Just me.” Brendon informed everyone before stalking out of the room.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Kenny asked.

“Who knows.” Dallon knows, Dallon knows very well what’s up with Brendon. But he sat there, tight-lipped and deep in thought.

The show itself wasn’t awful. Brendon danced towards Kenny instead of Dallon and after getting over the initial confusion Kenny played it up pretty well. The fans seemed to love it, not as much as if it had been Dallon he was hanging off, but enough to make Brendon feel a little better.

No one knew what to expect. The band stopped playing, all watching Brendon with interest.

“So, I wanted to play this song for everyone because love fucking sucks man. It really does. And nothing hurts more than them not feeling the same.” The ahhs he received made him feel marginally better, but the searing heat of Dallon’s eyes on him did more than enough to diminish the feeling. Without another words Brendon began a beautiful cover of ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’.

The temptation to turn to Dallon was almost overwhelming. But Brendon beat it back, forcing a smile at the crowd instead.

“Sometimes you just can’t help falling in fucking love. The person seems perfect, you think it will work out, think they feel the same, but fuck you motherfucker. They don’t.” A hollow laugh fell from his lips. “But I can’t make you love me if you don’t. I can’t make you heart feel, something it won’t.” The words were sang as a sigh, the sadness and hopelessness filling the room. “Love fucking sucks. If you have something good, treasure it. Things like that don’t come by often.”

The room was silent in a way Brendon wasn’t used to. An awkward drink later, a mumbled apology and the announcement of one more song got the crowd going again but the energy had changed. When the show was over Brendon was the first to leave, skipping their usual drinking fest and going straight into his bunk to wallow some more.

 

 

 

Shit hit the fan the next day. Brendon knew he couldn’t avoid _everyone_ forever, he had hoped to avoid Dallon for a little longer but he wasn’t expecting them all to be sat up waiting for him to wander in to grab breakfast.

“What?” He grumbled, grabbing a cereal bar so he could make a quick escape.

“We’re worried about you Brendon, what’s brought this on?” Zach sighed, looking concerned and it really didn’t suit him. “Who’s brought this on?” Traitorous eyes flicked to Dallon who was sat there silently looking at the floor.

“No one. Love is shit. It’s all pretend. Meaningless fucking is all it will ever be and love is a lie people tell themselves to feel better and as an excuse to settle down. Love is complete crap.” Brendon spat, going to leave but Dallon caught his arm. The touch sent sparks of electric through his body and he hated the thrill of it, jerking his arm away and glaring with as much hate and disgust as he could muster- which was actually a lot.

“Bren, we want to help.”

“ _You_ can’t help me Dallon. In fact, I don’t think anyone can help me. My heart was shattered by someone who didn’t even have the balls to tell me why, to tell me no. My heart was ripped up and shat on by a spineless asshole who up and left without a word and slammed the door behind him.”

“You told me to leave!” Dallon exclaimed, desperate to not see the hate in Brendon’s eyes aimed at him.

“You said you weren’t gay!”

The rest of the guys were sat in silence, watching on with mild surprise. But honestly, most people had assumed these guys were slinking around together. It would hardly come as a shock.

“I’m not gay.” Dallon muttered, cheeks a dark red.

“What else am I supposed to say to that? Oh well, it doesn’t matter Dallon, you only led me on and watched me fall in love with you. You only let me give a heartfelt confession and then tell me you’re not gay and leave. You could have let me down easy.” Brendon’s anger was fading quickly, giving way to the aching sadness instead.

“It was hardly a heartfelt confession, you didn’t even mean to say it Brendon.” Dallon scoffed.

“But I still meant it. Spontaneity is romantic. You told me that. Remember?”

And Dallon did remember. It was the hottest day they’d had in a while, they were stuck on their crappy tour bus with no AC and they felt like they were dying. Brendon snuck off to talk to the driver, returning with a proud smile. He convinced the guy to stop at some water park for an hour, the crew loved it and Dallon told Brendon exactly how sweet he thought it was. Brendon went on about how it wasn’t sweet, it was a decision made in the heat of the moment. ‘That’s what makes it sweet Brendon, that you cared enough to act on what you saw. Spontaneity is pretty sexy in my books. And it’s definitely romantic when done right.’

“Of course I remember, Bren, I’m not gay-”

“STOP SAYING THAT!” Brendon screamed, leaving the room to go to the little studio at the back of the bus and slamming the door.

“I’m bi.” Dallon whispered, but no one heard him. Not even Kenny, who was sat there shocked. Not even Zach who was rushing to try and talk to Brendon. Not Dan who was engrossed in something on his phone. Not anyone.

It was Dallon’s turn to sulk, laying in his bunk and staring at the bunk above until he fell into a restless sleep.

 

 

 

Brendon being Brendon decided that the internet was a good place for distraction. Which it was. Until the article about himself came up. Published in the early hours of the morning it went on about how Brendon had a screw lose, ‘clearly inconsolable after a declaration of unrequited love’, ‘lead singer Brendon Urie clearly doesn’t live the life we were led to believe, the man who used to weave webs of romance and love now denounces the existence of that very thing. Cursing love and all it stands for.’

At least it was well written.

That was about all Brendon could come up with. And it wasn’t even that great. He opened his big mouth and caused a mess. Again.

For the first time in a long time the voice in the back of his head starting whispering dangerous thoughts. Brendon cried himself to sleep again, ignoring the frantic knocking and raised voices of his friends.

 

 

 

That night’s show was a little off. Hopefully not so much the fans will notice. They stuck with the same set-list at Brendon’s insistence, but he skipped his little speeches. The crowd loved it, so he figured it would work.

Brendon was almost tempted to go and get drunk that night, to hopefully dull the negativity swirling round his head. But he knew from experience that it never worked out that way. The others had similar feelings clearly, because by the time Brendon made it to the bus they were all already there.

He couldn’t escape this time, not without looking like a coward. So he sat on the sofa looking like he hated himself and life. And thanks to his series of fuck ups and the downwards spiral he’d been riding that’s exactly how he felt.

When Dallon jumped to his feet and rushed off he felt a wave of relief, which was destroyed when he bounded in with an acoustic. His heart nearly stopped beating when he positioned himself in front of Brendon, and when he started singing ‘Love At First Sight’ Brendon wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry.

“I’m not gay Bren, I’m bi. Okay? I don’t even know why I felt like that was important, it was the opposite of romantic spontaneity. It was holy-fuck-I-can’t-believe-this-is-happening spontaneity. I love you too. I want this to work.” Brendon pounced, somehow managing to kiss Dallon deeply even with the acoustic as an uncomfortable barrier between them.

“Me too.” Brendon agreed, pulling back and removing the guitar. “The song was a nice touch.” Dallon merely shrugged and returned for a more heated kiss.

“This is cute and all, but, keep the noise down and preferably go hide in a bunk.” Zach muttered.

“Studio?” Brendon wiggled his eyes suggestively, Dallon only laughed as Brendon pulled him along. There was a rather large, rather comfortable leather sofa in there that would more than suit their needs.

“I mean it Bren, I love you.”

“And I love you Dall.”

“I can’t help falling in love with you,” Dallon san softly before the heat and passion completely overrode the romance. The night ended with two sated bodies in a tangled, sweaty mess.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Brendon's Periscope covers :) The songs mentioned have been covered by him and were playing whilst I wrote. And the song Dallon sings is by his band The Brobecks (check them out!)
> 
> I had this lying around on my laptop and thought I might as well post it, we need more Brallon ;)
> 
> Also, hit me up  
> kik - saidanddun


End file.
